Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Tamesis
Summary: Todo era nuevo, un nuevo amor, una nueva oportunidad, en fin, un nuevo comienzo. Advertencia no lo lean si no han visto el capítulo 3x15, alerta de spoiler. Es mi primer On-shot


**La siguiente historia está, en su mayor parte, por no decir que toda está basada en el capítulo 15 de la 3ra temporada de Once Upon a Time, como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, espero que disfruten de la historia, sé que no es muy buena, pero definitivamente quería escribir algo de esta pareja.**

Últimamente le era muy difícil mantener arriba sus barreras, "The Evil Queen" parecía desvanecerse un poco cada día, pero ¿Por qué?, no es como si apreciara, en lo más mínimo a los miserables habitantes del bosque encantado, que claro, gracias a la nueva maldición, cortesía de "The Wicked Witch", ahora se encontraban aquí, en storybrooke, resopló dando media vuelta en la cama, no era precisamente la presencia de esta nueva criatura lo que la tenía tan fuera de sí, así es, era él, Henry.

Aún no lograba, y dudaba lograr aceptar que él no la recordara, necesitaba escuchar su voz dirigida con cariño hacía ella, sí, eso le hacía mucha falta, él la hacía querer ser mejor, la hacía odiar un poco menos cada segundo de su miserable existencia sin Daniel, pero ahora que él no la recordaba, volvía a estar sola, y así lo prefería, definitivamente sí quería estar sola pero con la compañía de Henry, incluso no le importaba si Emma estaba cerca, pero ahora, justo ahora no tenía nada.

Ya avanzada la mañana del día siguiente, había hablado con Emma, David, Snow, Hook, todos estaban como locos al saber que Gold estaba de vuelta, quién lo había traído y sobre todo que estaba planeado The Wicked Witch con él, además él sabía quién era la condenada bruja, pero primero había que encontrarlo.

Ella por su parte había decidido a buscar algún tipo de rastro de la poción que había usado para traer a Gold de vuelta o algún indicio de quién era la tal bruja del oeste ¿o era del este? La verdad no le importaba en lo más mínimo sólo quería mandar a volar a esa bruja de vuelta a Oz y recuperar los recuerdos de el último año y por su puesto a Henry y con esa idea en la cabeza partió a la cabaña.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho un crujir de ramas a sus espaldas, se volvió rápidamente pero no vio a nadie.

- Muéstrate, monstro con alas- dijo en tono despectivo, de repente vio una veloz flecha acercarse pero la atrapó con facilidad, volvió la cara a la dirección de dónde provenía la flecha y vio salir a un hombre de cabello castaño claro, ojos azules, barba y bigote de varios días, y vestimenta en tonos oscuros.

-Discúlpeme, Milady, he pensado que era The Wicked Witch

-Y yo que eras un mono volador- Dijo sujetando la flecha que acababa de atrapar entre sus manos

-Espero que mi error no me cueste la cabeza, su majestad- dijo acercándose con un arco que parecía más bien una ballesta

-Así que sabes quién soy- dijo removiéndose un poco en el mismo lugar

-Tu reputación en el bosque encantado te precede

-No sé tu nombre-

-Robin de Locksley, a tu servicio.- dijo ofreciendo la mano, ella la miro y puso la flecha que sostenía con su mano izquierda en la derecha de él.

-¿El ladrón?- el recibió la flecha y removió de un lado a otro la cabeza al escuchar la etiqueta que con que ella le reconocía.

-Bien, si estamos poniendo etiquetas, ¿no se te conoce exactamente como La Reina Malvada?- dijo él para devolverle favor.

-Yo prefiero Regina- dijo ella tratando de ocultar en su tono de voz la molestia que le producía que él la hubiese enfrentado.

-¿Crees que puedes derribar a The Wicked Witch con palos?- dijo señalando la ballesta.

-Bueno, ciertamente, voy a intentarlo- dijo él un poco desconfiado

-Me temo que llegamos tarde, hace tiempo que se ha ido.

-Bueno, quizá dejó un rastro- dijo él en tono optimista.

-Estaba esperando lo mismo- Agregó Regina

-Bien, has conseguido un compañero- ella camino unos pasos hacia adelante hasta quedar de espaldas a él con una cara de desconcierto

-No recuerdo haber pedido uno

-No lo has hecho- él se volvió a verla y unos momentos después ella lo miro.

-Sólo no te metas en mi camino- dijo viéndolo frente a frente

-Ni soñaría con eso- ella puso una cara de confusión algo en él le parecía familiar

-¿Nos… nos hemos conocido antes?- preguntó para sacarse la duda

-Dudo que pudiese olvidar el conocerte- dijo él en tono serio y al final le sonrió, ella se sintió un poco desilusionada, sus corazonadas no fallaban y ella, definitivamente sentía que le conocía- a menos, por supuesto, que fuese durante el problemático año que nadie recuerda- dijo empezando a caminar hacia la cabaña, cuando paso por su lado Regina se volvió a verlo mientras hacía una pequeña sonrisa, que más bien parecía una mueca de burla por las cosas que decía el ladrón- Una razón más para encontrar a esa bruja, quizá pueda arrojar algo de luz en nuestros recuerdos desaparecidos- ella empezó a caminar también y pronto se halló caminando a su lado.

Ambos entraron a la casa que Emma había encontrado días antes, llegaron a una habitación con un estante lleno de botellas.

-Aquí no ha nada útil- dijo Regina sosteniendo un frasco con un polvo blanco en su interior que había cogido de una mesa- infortunadamente.

-Entonces, ¿Ninguno de estos contiene propiedades mágicas?- dijo señalando los francos en el estante detrás suyo.

-Bueno- dijo empezando a rodear la mesa- una buena bruja cubre sus huellas- cuando paso por su lado se acerco un poco y dijo- pero una mejor puede descubrirlas- y siguió su camino al estante.- La encontraremos, sólo hay que ser paciente.- dijo mirando con detenimiento los frascos de la parte baja.

-Sabes, he escuchado muchas historias sobre la gran y terrible Reina Malvada, pero visto desde aquí el apodo "Malvada" parece algo exagerado- se mantuvo inexpresiva aunque él no pudiera verla, pero esas palabras parecían darle un poco de alivio a una parte de su ser- Atrevida y audaz, quizá- ahora sí no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, hace mucho que no recibía cumplido- pero… no "malvada"- él, que estaba recostado a la mesa se enderezó y se acercó un poco, ella se volvió para mirarlo aún con una sonrisa.

- El nombre me ha venido bien, el miedo es una herramienta efectiva- lo siguiente lo dijo con un tono misterioso y sigiloso, él empezó a acercarse a ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, ella estaba confiada, pero él empezó a acercarse más, su mirada de confianza empezó a desvanecerse y a ser reemplazada por una de incertidumbre y esta a su vez por una esperanzada, entre abrió un poco sus labios, esperaba decir algo pero al final no pudo, él se acercó demasiado, sus narices estaban centímetros de tocarse, parecía que fuera a besarla, había una fuerza como la que tienen los imanes que les invitaba a hacerlo.

No pasó nada, al final, él miro hacia otro lado y tomó cuál salvavidas una botella con un líquido color ámbar y volvió a mirarla fijamente.

- ¿Qué pasa con esto? ¿Es mágico?- ella lo miro, sus ojos parecían querer descifrar el interior de los que tenían en frente, Regina salió del trance en el que estaban sumergidos al mirar la botella que él sostenía.

-No exactamente, pero es un líquido que puede conjurar coraje, dar fuerza- el miraba sorprendido mientras trataba de pensar por qué ella consideraba que ese líquido con tan buenas cualidades no era mágico-o incluso actuar como una poción de amor- ella sonrió ampliamente y hasta una pequeña risa salió de sus labios- se llama whisky, y no, no es mágico, especialmente al día siguiente.

-Ahhh- el asintió sonriendo, ahora lo comprendió todo, se trataba de alcohol, alcanzó a ver dos vasos sobre el estante y los tomó, Regina sonreía ya sin ocultarlo, no podía negarlo él causaba algo en ella.

-¿Quieres beber algo? ¿Ahora?- pregunto ella aún sonriendo pero al final cambiando su semblante por unos sereno en pocos segundos, él se encontraba de espaldas a ella y se subió las mangas.

-Bueno, en los últimos días hemos sobrevivido a una maldición, despertado en un nuevo reino, y olvidado un año de nuestras vidas- dijo mientras abría la botella y servía su contenido en los vasos, al verlo y oír lo que decía Regina no pudo evitar sonreír, ella se recostó en la alacena pero en cuanto se él empezó a dar la vuelta para mirarla, ella se irguió nuevamente- Yo diría que nos lo merecemos ¿No crees?

Él estiro su mano derecha con el vaso en ella, Regina bajo la mira para tomar el vaso y al hacerlo, pudo ver en su antebrazo un tatuaje de un león parado en sus dos patas traseras, un recuerdo golpeo su cerebro y la hizo hacer una mueca, recordó cuando conoció a Campanita, y como ella le ayudó a encontrar su otra alma gemela, él cual tenía un tatuaje de un león exactamente igual al que Robín tenía.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Robin al ver que ella no tomaba el vaso, el rostro de la Reina Malvada mostraba confusión, aun mirando el brazo del ladrón, empezó a sentir ganas de llorar, sus labios temblaron en una especie de puchero reprimido, estaba confundida, no sabía que sentía en ese momento.

Sintió que el tiempo corría más lento, podía sentir todo en ese momento, estaba asustada, se sentía culpable, estaba sorprendida, no dejaba de preguntarse, ¿Por qué llegaba él justo en ese momento?, o ¿por qué llegaba?, los malos no tienen finales felices, Rumplestiltskin lo había dicho, ¿A caso el destino quería burlarse de ella una vez más? ¿A caso la vida quería derrotarla todavía más?

Se sentía ahogada y cuando al fin logró que sus piernas siguieran el consejo que su cerebro gritaba y exigía camino sin atreverse a levantar la vista, hacía la salida.

-REGINA-Gritó el ladrón confundido y salió corriendo tras ella, logró alcanzarla antes de que saliera de la cabaña y la tomo de la muñeca.

Regina entendía todo ahora, esa extraña conexión que sentía, la razón por la que no había logrado decir nada cuando él se acercó demasiado y violó su preciado espacio personal, cuando la retó, entendió porqué no lo había mandado a volar cuando se ofreció como compañero, o incluso cuando le lanzo la flecha, hubiera podido seguir su consejo y dejarlo sin cabeza, pero no lo hizo, y ese tatuaje era la razón, el fondo su ser lo reconocía.

-Regina, ¿Dime que sucede?, sé que tú también lo sientes, cuando nos vemos, cuando estamos cerca- él la tomó de los hombros y le dio la vuelta, sus ojos estaban aguados, y lo miraba con un sentimiento que no podía reconocer, no era exactamente de cariño, ni mucho menos de odio, era como de dolor, dejó reposar sus manos sobre sus hombros- porque lo sientes ¿verdad?- ella asintió- es como un magnetismo, porque desde que te vi ahí afuera he sentido esto, pensé que me habías hechizado- ella sonrió y él le sonrió de vuelta- y puede que sea así, pero jamás ningún hechizo me ha hecho sentir tan dichoso.

Una lagrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Regina, una de alegría, ¿Cómo es que este hombre llegaba y simplemente decía estas cosas?, él tomo su rostro con ambas manos y se acerco a ella, levanto el rostro de ella e, inclino el suyo. Regina cerró los ojos en cuanto lo vio acercarse, él besó la mejilla justo por donde bajaba la lagrima, Regina suspiro, nadie había hecho eso nunca antes, él besó la otra mejilla y al final besos sus labios.

Una especia de corriente eléctrica los recorrió a ambos, era un simple roce, nada fuera del otro mundo, una caricia, Regina abrió un poco los labios temerosa, se sentía un tanto estúpida con todo este asunto, pero él comprendió que ella lo invitaba a seguir, a hacer su contacto un tanto más de adultos y no de infantes.

La segunda parte del besó se desarrollo en un punto intermedio entre la ternura y la fiereza, ella lo rodeo con los brazos, por los hombros y profundizo el beso, el soltó el rostro de ella y la abrazó por la cintura estrechándola a su cuerpo, ella jugó con unos mechones de cabello, mientras con la otra lo atraía más hacía ella halándolo de cuello.

Saboreando la boca del otro, Regina se halló mordiendo el labio de Robin e inmediatamente se separó, ¿Cómo pudo haces eso?, ¿Cómo pudo dejarse llevar?, apenada se soltó de su agarre y bajó la mirada, no sabía que decir, estaba tan apenada, no podía creerlo, ella no se apenaba, ella no se ponía nerviosa, ella solía causar esa reacción en la gente y no al contrario.

-Yo…- intento disculparse, a penas lo conocía y se estaba comportando como una adolescente en celo, pero qué diablos había sucedido con ella, cada vez se reconocía menos-Yo- él tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarla continuar, esa mujer lo volvía loco, le encantaba sin ninguna razón aparente, pero cómo que sin ninguna razón, esa mujer parecía una diosa, si es que no lo era, dejó de pensar y empezó a actuar.

De nuevo le tomó el rostro y volvió a besarla, esta vez con un poco más de pasión y menos delicadeza, ella le abrió paso inmediatamente, está vez fue él quien le mordió el labio y ella gimió un poco, empezaron una batalla con sus lenguas por el dominio de la boca del otro, en esta guerra ninguno parecía tener ganas de ceder, en poco tiempo y como es común en esta clase de luchas, se quedaron sin aliento y se separaron, al hacerlo, volvieron a la realidad, una realidad un tanto más mágica, pero realidad al fin y al cabo realidad y de dieron cuenta del lugar en el que estaban.

Ya en su cama Regina no puedo evitar llevarse unos dedos a la boca y tocarse los labios, le ardían un poco, pero jamás un dolor la hizo sentir más dichosa, todo era nuevo, un nuevo amor, una nueva oportunidad, en fin, un nuevo comienzo.


End file.
